Best friends
by LoveMeBerlin
Summary: The constant battle between Seddie and Creddie. But what if neither of them end up together? One-shot about the three of them looking back on their relationships.


**After iGoodbye, do you know what hurt me the most, well read … :P**

The years went by.

They have all moved on.

They all went their separate ways.

But even now and then they sometimes still wonder...

_She was my first crush and she looked so beautiful._

_I loved her but just as a sister... or more?_

_Was there maybe more?_

_There was._

_A little tiny feeling, still after the years of rejection, I still loved her a little tiny bit this way._

_Even still now._

_And then there was She._

_She was the one that completely drove my crazy. _

_And she pushed my buttons like no one else could do it._

_She messed with me._

_A lot._

_A hated her._

_And I loved her._

_We had an odd dynamic._

_And at some point I thought we were meant to be._

_But we were not._

_It just didn't fit._

_But sometimes after all these years I still wonder what it would be like to be married to her..._

_And sometimes, just sometimes I wonder if we could have made this thing work._

_Our messed up relationship._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sometimes I still think of him._

_In that way. _

_He was kind and sweet and the perfect gentleman._

_The perfect boyfriend._

_But I didn't love him that way._

_Or did I?_

_I think that he constantly ran after me, declared his love for me, stopped me from seeing him this way._

_The way he wanted to be seen._

_But once he was gone, I realised what I had missed._

_But there has to be a reason I didn't go out with him in all these years._

_Maybe we could have had something._

_I we tried. _

_But love should not been forced._

_It should happen naturally._

_Like with her._

_They have beaten the odds._

_She liked him._

_And it seemed like he liked her to for some reason._

_And there was something about them._

_And energy._

_But I don't know if it was good or bad._

_They were constantly fighting._

_That couldn't go well._

_And it didn't._

_For a fact I know that she cried all night long._

_I think she loved him._

_Because she couldn't even tell me about her feelings._

_Me her best friend._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He drove me mad._

_Really mad._

_His drooling over her._

_His nerd speeches._

_His whole appearance._

_He drove me mad._

_He really did._

_I thought I hated him._

_But I didn't._

_Now I can admit to myself that I really loved him._

_I fell for him so hart._

_It started slowly._

_But the feeling kept growing._

_It was not just desire and hormones._

_Because after we broke up and after I moved away, the thing I missed most about him was just 'himself'._

_His talking about stuff I didn't understand._

_His ability to make me laugh._

_His kind and honest personality._

_The way he looked at me._

_I just missed being around him._

_So bad._

_But I moved on eventually._

_Because I think our relationship was one-sided._

_I don't doubt that he didn't love me like he said._

_But more as his friend._

_Because he went after her again._

_But I don't think he liked he that way any more._

_He just tried to move on._

_It didn't made me mad._

_It just hurt._

_Because I don't think he liked me that way any more either. _

_Neither of us._

_He didn't love us in that way._

_We were just his best friends I think._

No, I _know_ we were best friends.

And that was above everything.

Above every love-triangle-hate-love-drama, screaming and shouting, insulting and pranking.

We remained friends.

And that's what mattered.

Because that is what we're good at.

That's how we love each other the most.

Friends.

Best friends.

**Seddie, Creddie, Sibby, Cibby, Cam, Spam, … we don't how it's going to turn out.**

**Because we can't look into Dan's mind.**

**But does it really matter? ( Hell yes it does! I want Seddie! I AM a Seddie shipper and I ship them soooooo bad! :P)  
But it was not only Seddie what I loved most about the show.**

**It was their friendship. The friendship of the three of them. And I cried because of the friendship, that is was over. Not because Seddie was over to be honest. I think in that moment, all shippings beside, they were friends. No arguing, no lying or pretending. Because they know each other and that moment was honest, a true platonic 'I love you' moment between best friends. Well at least that was how I felt :D **


End file.
